Nathaniel St. John
Nathaniel St. John ist der Halbbruder väterlicherseits von Isabelle und will die Cimmeria Academy vernichten und Orion übernehmen. Aussehen Nathaniel ist mittelgroß und sein Gang erinnert an einen Panther. Er hat dunkles Haar und trägt häufig einen teuren Anzug. Sein Erscheinungsbild erinnert Allie eher an einen Familienvater. Charakter Nathaniel ist überzeugend und maipulativ. Dennoch hat er einige Komplexe und Wutausbrüche. Er war schon immer Rachsüchtig. Vergangenheit Nathaniel hat seine Mutter früh verloren und wuchs mit seiner Halbschwester Isabelle le Fanult bei ihren gemeinsammen Vater auf. Laut Isabelle haben alle versucht ihm zu helfen, doch er habe sich immer zurückgezogen. Zudem habe Alistair St. John Nathaniel sehr unter Druck gesetzt und von ihm einen Perfektionismus verlangt, welchen er nicht von Isabelle erwartete. Dies könnte seine Komplexe erklären. Als er noch ein Teenager war verlor er auch seinen Vater. Lucinda beschreibt ihn als verschüterter, einsamen jungen Mann. Nach Alistair St. John´s Tod wuchs Nathaniel bei seiner Patentante Lucinda Meldrum auf, Isabelle bei ihrer Mutter. Beide besuchten die Cimmeria Academy und dies war sein letztes Jahr. Danach wurde das Testament verlesen, welches besagte, dass Isabelle, die jüngere Schwester, den gesamten Besitz des Vaters geerbt hatte. EIn großer Teilder Einkünfte und Geldanlagen geht an Nathaniel, doch die Tatsache, dass sein Vater ihm das Familienerbe nicht anvertraute, hat ihn sehr gekränkt. Daraus hat er Intepretiert, dass sein Vater ihn nie geliebt hatte. Lucinda gibt im Gespräch mit Allie zu, dass sie Alistair´s Entscheidung als Präsidentin von Orion durchaus mit beeinflusst hat. Dennoch ist sie sich sicher, dass diese Entscheidung rein geschäftlich motiviert war, denn Alistair wusste von Nathaniels Charakterschwäche. Nach seinem Studium in Oxford arbeitete er bei Lucinda als einfacher Büroangestellter, stieg aber rasch auf, bis Lucinda ihm zu ihrem Vertreter machte. Somit hatte er in Orion eine hohe Stellung und konnte viele Konntakte knüpfen. Er konnte herausfinden, wer unzufrieden mit Lucindas Führungsstil war und säte wo erkonnte Unzufriedenheit. Unter anderem hat Lucinda Meldrum das Vererben von Titeln/Stellungen in Orion abgeschaft, dies hat Nathaniel nicht gepasst, da er auf diese Tradition viel Wert gelegt hatte. Eines Tages plünderte er Lucindas Bürosafe, nahm einige brisante Dokumente mit und hatte sich abgesetzt. Raj konnte ihn bald auffinden, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht unternehmen, da Nathaniel nichts verbrochen hat. Als Isabelle zu Cimmerias Rektorin befördert wurde nahm er diese Nachricht nicht gut auf: er drohte Lucinda und beleidigte den Rat. Zudem schrieb er Isabelle einen Brief, dass sie ihm sein Erbe zurückgeben solle - falls sie dies nicht tue, würde er es sich Stück für Stück selber zurückholen (engl.: ‘What you have should be mine . . . If you don’t return my inheritance to me I will take it back, Isabelle. One brick at a time if necessary . . . You know I can do it . . . ‘ - ''Aus dem Prequell Namens "The Day The Lights Went Out" der Autorin, auf ihrer Webseite in "Christi´s Book Club" zu finden). ''Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Cimmeria noch Computer, welche Nathaniel hackte. Ebenso schrieb er eine Nachricht im Namen von Isabelle an den Gesamten Rat von Orion, welche besagte, dass Isabelle von all ihren Posten, welche sie in Orion innehält und als Rektorin der Cimmeria Academy zurücktritt. Dies konnte alles verhindert werden. Beziehungen Lucinda Meldrum Nathaniel war für Lucinda wie ein eigener Sohn, doch anscheinend hatte er das nie wirklich realisiert und sie häufig von sich weggedrückt. Isabelle nimmt an, dass er ihr beweisen wollte, dass sie wieder zurück kommen würde und für ihm da sein würde, egal was er tue. Scheinbar ist er eifersüchtig auf seine Schwester Isabelle le Fanult, welche Lucinda vermutlich sehr gefördert hatte. Dadurch, dass er Christopher Sheridan auf seine Seite zog sorgte er dafür, dass Lucinda`s Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter noch mehr vergiftet wurde, was sie wohl sehr verletzte. Triva * Er hat wie Isabelle einen dezenten schottischen Akzent * Sein Sternzeichen ist Widder Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Night School - Du darfst keinem trauen Kategorie:Night School - Der den Zweifel sät Kategorie:Night School - Denn Wahrheit musst du suchen Kategorie:Night School - Um der Hoffnung willen Kategorie:Nathaniels Leute